Das Madchen
by RupturedRose
Summary: What if there was a girl at the orphanage who helped Hannibal with his nightmares, who traveled with him and supported him, and what if, they feel in love? This is that story,and I am that girl.Hannibal Rising.R&R please,rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own hannibal,mischa, or any other characters from the hannibal lecter movies or books, only Moira Nacht, her familly and Mond are of my creation.

A/N:This first chapter will be mostly about Moira's past and how she came to be at the orphanage, and how she first met I am basing Hannibal's age on the one listed (january 20th 1933) i know it's different in the movie but the book date just makes it easier for me.

_Italics=foreign words_

**Bold=written words**

Foreword:What would have happened if there had been a girl at the orphanage, if she had traveled with Hannibal, and helped calm him in his nightmares? What would have happened if this girl had embraced the "monster" inside of him? And what would have happened if they had fallen in love? This story is the answer, this is my version of what happened, because I am that girl, and my name is Moira Nacht.

(Story start Moira's POV)

I was born in Germany In 1934 on January 21st. When things kept getting worse and worse my family decided to get out of Germany while they could, and when I was 6 we moved. We ended up in a small town somewhere in Lithuania, I don't remember the name, and it's not important. What is, is that after a few years, when I was about 9, my _Mutter_ and _Vader_ were killed when they were out scavenging. I was left with my Grandmother and Big brother. We did the best we could but soon my grandmother died. She went in her sleep, quiet, painless, it would not be the same for my brother. My brother and I moved to a different house, further onto the wild, it was abandoned and had supplies in it that we needed.

He was 15 when I was 10 and when some desserters found us they tried to recruit him. Hans refused, and they beat him and killed him. A horrid man named Grutas comanded them and he delivered the final blow. I hid in a closet when it happened and I never felt more horrible in my life. But the men soon moved on when they heard Russian transmissions of roadblocks and attacks not far off. Fortunately they left some of their weapons, extra rations, even some ill fitting cothes. They ran like cowards, forgetting these things. For almost 3 years I made my life in the house where my brother was killed, by myself, with only animals for my company. In time I improved my sewing and cooking,using the supplies the soldiers had left as well as those that had already been in the house. Planning a few days ahead of my needs, I survived as well as I could. When the Russians found me I was 13. They almost killed _Mond_, my wolf pup.

His mother,who I called "Mama", and I trusted eachother and we would help eachother. Before she died she would take down a deer or whatever animal she could find and bring it to me, I would skin it and take some of the meat and prepare it for myself and I would leave her the rest for her and her pups and mate. Sometimes I would take a bit more meat and put the fur in her den to help keep her pups warm. She was a lone wolf, and her mate died when I was 11. The day I turned 13 she had _Mond_ and a hunter came along and killed her other two pups, and wounded her. I heard the howls and crys and when I got there the hunter was about to kill her. I shot him in the head, he never heard me. I hugged her to me as she died. The I heard _Mond_ whimpering and whining and I picked him up and took him with me, after placing his mother and brothers in the den and closing it off.

For 3 months I cared for _Mond_, kept him warm,fed him and we grew to need eachother. Then when the soldiers came, with pistols and knives and loud voices, he growled and barked,baring his fangs, he was still pretty small, and the Russians kicked at him, thinking him wild. I ran and picked him up, pointing a gun at the leader. He tried to talk to me and I vaugely understood. I had been taught some German, French, Russian, and bits of English, and I continued teaching myself out of language books after Hans was killed,I was always a fast learner. I was most fluent in Russian because I had thought learning more of my mother tounge to be less beneficial in this time and land, in second was German, than French, and like I said, minimal English. But still I had not spoken any of the languages in very long.

In the end I was taken to what was known as "The People's Orphanage". It was for boys but the headmaster agreed to take me in, and he let me keep _Mond_, on the condition that he hurt no one. I was placed in his room, so none of the boys would get any ideas, and if any of the bullies did then he was only a shout a few more months and my 14th birthday, I became aware of a boy named Hannibal Lecter. I also learned that the orphanage used to be his family home, his castle. He was mute and he spoke to no one. The only time he did speak was when he screamed the name "Mischa" in his sleep. I know because I heard him one night when I had snuck out of my room to go to the kitchens to get scraps for _Mond_.

I heard the pain in his voice and I remembered how I had felt when I saw Hans killed, when Mama died, when _Mutter_ and _Vader_ never came back. So I vowed, the next night, I would sneak out after the bullies went to sleep, and if he was having a nightmare I would go and wake him and comfort him. No one deseres to be in pain like that and only be offered hurtful words and actions. At the time I didn't give a single thought to how strange it might seem for an unknown girl to wake him and tell him everything would be alright. But remeber I was still getting used to living in any form of civilization with other people, and I had lost most concept of what was normal and what was strange.

(Flashback third person POV)

Moira snuck into the massive hall, on tiptoe, and soon found him. He was the only one, visibly at war with his nightmares and fears, the only one yelling "Mischa", as he tossed and turned violently. She sat lightly on the edge of his bed, unsure, she was beggining to get cold feet, but before she could, she reached over and started "petting" him on his head.

"Shh, it's okay, no one will hurt you." She whispered.

He still said "Mischa", with pain, but he tossed less. So she did something drastic. She hugged this boy she'd never met, who didn't even know her name. Surprisingly she felt him hug back, as she sat them up, and she blushed as he nuzzled into her shoulder. But she rubbed his back and whispered comfort to him, until she realized, he'd stoped saying "Mischa" and was pulled back, a bit embarassed but still hopeful she'd done the right thing. He just looked at her.

Hannibal was amazed, this girl, he didn't even know her. He'd seen her once or twice, speaking with the headmaster. And now here she was sitting with him in the dead of night, after having woken him from his nightmare in the most peaceful way it had ever been done. He wanted to speak but he couldn't, whether from the trauma that caused the nightmares, or from the shock he was currently experiencing, he wasn't sure. But he was broken from his thoughts by her voice.

"Are you okay?" He almost thought she expected a verbal reply before she supplied him with a pad and pencil from a little bag on the floor.

**"I'm not quite sure how I am, I think I'm okay. But why did you wake me?" **He didn't mean it in a bad way, he just wondered why she seemed to care. She read it, using the light from a ceiling lamp by his bed.

"I've heard you scream before, you sound like you are in so much pain. I wanted you to know, that someone cares, and I-I hate hearing people like that. It makes me remember bad things, bad pain."

**"What is your name? Mine is Hannibal."**

"I know, I asked Headmaster what it was when I saw you hurt one of the bullies once. You and I seem to be the only ones who stand up to them. I'm Moira."

**"How old are you?"**

"A lady never reveals her age."

**"But you are only a young girl, you aren't yet a lady." **Hannibal gave the smallest of smiles at her little huff of indignation.

"I'll have you know I am a young lady at 14 years..." She trailed off, realizing she'd given him the answer he'd wanted.

"Fine then how old are you?"

**"I just turned 15 on the 20th of january."**

"Your birthday is a day before mine!"

She almost shouted, but quieted herself when she remembered where they were, and heard a few boys stirring.

**"Remember we aren't alone." **

She whispered gently now.

"Then maybe we should go somewhere, where people aren't sleeping... unless you want me to leave now, then I will."

She got up and picked up her bag, full of scraps for her and _Mond's_ midnght snack. She began to walk away, but she felt a tug on her arm, and turned. It was Hannibal, he shook his head and got up to follow her, and he scribbled on the pad and showed her.

**"No I want to talk more, please."**

She was happy that he wanted to keep 'talking' with her, and it was visible in her smile.

"Alright but I have to feed _Mond_ first or he will get antsy and worried."

Hannibal had a look of confusion on his face as she pulled him along, walking quickly toward a part of the castle that was like a stable. When they arrived he saw a wolf and tried to find something to defend him and Moira, but soon he stood still as she walked toward it. Then he ran up to keep her from getting too close, and it growled at him, and prepared to attack.

"Ah ah ah, _mein liebe_ don't worry, he's just a confused friend."

Hannibal looked on in amazement as she sat down with the wolf and started to pet it and hand it food from her bag.

Moira looked up and giggled at him.

"Come on Hannibal, he won't hurt you, I promise. Come, sit."

She patted the ground next to her. He sat, cautiously keeping his distance from the wolf.

"Oh don't worry silly, _Mond_ is a perfect sweetheart, I raised him right." Back to the pad and pencil.

**"You raised him?"**

"Well it's a long story, but yes, I have so far, he's only a little more than a year old."

**"How do you know?"**

"He was born on my 13th birthday. I knew his mama, and his brothers, and even his father briefly. Like I said it's a long story."

He was amazed again by this girl, she had raised a wolf pup and had known a family of them, next thing he knew she'd be telling him about how she'd killed someone. He had no idea how right he was.

**"Will you tell me your story? I want to hear more about you, you seem so different."**

Moira looked at her watch and saw how late it had become, it was almost 3 in the morning.

"I don't know Hannibal, I mean soon it will be morning and the headmaster will be waking in 3 hours. And I've never told it to anyone, it hurts to think about parts of it."

Hannibal knew what she felt, and an image of Mischa flashed in his mind for a split second, and he felt a pain stabbing at his heart.

When his expression changed and his eyes cringed shut, Moira knew something was wrong. And for the second time in the 2 maybe 3 hours she had known him, she hugged him close.

And once more he hugged back, and they stayed like that for goodness knows how long, both of them needing to be close to someone. They eneded up falling asleep. They were woken by _Mond_ whimpering and nudging them. When they opened their eyes they realized how close they were, how close their faces were, specificaly their lips. Moira started blushing, and Hannibal was just a bit confused as to what to do in this smiled and tilted her head down and glanced at her watch.

"Oh, no! Hannibal it's almost half past 5, you need to get back to the hall, other wise the headmaster will have you punished."

**"What about you?"**

"I'll be fine, I can just say I came out here to see _Mond_ and fell asleep. The headmaster will understand, he treats me almost like a daughter."

**"Alright. When can I talk to you again?"**

"How about tonight, I'll come right after the bullies get to bed, and we can talk. And if you want I will try to tell you some of my story."

**"Then I will see you tonight My Lady."**

Hannibal bowed with a flourish as Moira read the note.

"Tonight it is My Lord. But please try and sleep a bit before I come and get you. I know the nightmares have to be beyond horrid, but I can't make you into a creature of the night, just so I can talk to you."

Hannibal smiled sheepishly and nodded that he would try.

Moira smiled and gave a short giggle before packing up her things and preparing to bid farewell to Hannibal, for now. And as she stood up she was surprised to be the one pulled into a hug.

"Hannibal?"

Hannibal looked at her, as if saying 'Yes?'

"Thank you."

He squeezed Moira, in a kind of 'your welcome'. They soon let go of each other, knowing it would be hell if Hannibal was missing from bed when the bullies woke, but before walking away, he took her hand and pressed a chaste gentlemanly kiss to the back of it. And then he was gone, running through the corridors back the the sleeping hall.

Moira blushed, a bit taken aback(not in a bad way) and then she laid down next to _Mond_ and snuggled up to him.

"So, _mein Mond_ what do you think of my new friend, do you like him?"

_Mond_ whined and nuzzled her hand with his nose.

"Don't worry, he won't replace you. But don't you think it's a good thing I finally have another friend?"

_Mond_ just laid his head down as if saying 'Alright, you win, it's great'. Moira just laughed and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep before everyone else awoke and before she missed her breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone here is chapter two, school is starting soon so i'm trying to crank out as many chaps as possible.

Here we get more bonding, some fluffy cutesy moments, some major emotion. I'm trying, but to make it better i need input,so please reveiw, pretty please.

Hannibal made it back barely in time,he snuck in and settled right before his least favorite bully started making his rounds. He didn't bother to learn the boy's name, he didn't care, he just shut his eyes and played asleep. As, said bully, walked by he thought it was quite odd that Lecter was not tossing or screaming. He was a bit disappointed, as he loved to wake him up by hitting him or the bed with his stick, and scare him half to death. So he simply banged the cane against the bed frame, hoping to atleast startle him. He did not succeed, Hannibal had been watching and rose quite uneventfully, and started making his bed. The bully now had decided his day would be rotten if he didn't scare someone, so he went over to one of the smaller boys and started to torment him in his sleep. Hannibal was about to walk over and do something, anything, to draw the bully's attention to someone else but the small boy. But as the moment came, the headmaster came through the doorway

"Lecter! Get dressed immediately and come to my office!"

Hannibal was the only Lecter in the orphanage, so everyone knew exactly who the headmaster was talking about. He quickly dressed and did exactly as he was instructed, he wanted to know what he was supposed to have done wrong.

As soon as he reached the headmaster's office, he knocked and the door was opened by...Moira?

"Hello Hannibal."

She smiled a smile with a bit of mischeif in it, he could tell she was up to something. She stood aside and let him in, and closed the door behind him before she went to stand by the headmaster's desk.

"So, Hannibal, I hear you have discovered the wolf in the stables."

He nodded.

"And I hear you also discovered someone else there, on let's say, an evening stroll."

Another nod.

Oh, no. He was going to be punished. But at the same time, why would Moira sell him out? She wouldn't. So what was going on?

"Well, in light of your recent good behaivor and lack of infractions, and in light of the situation" He gave a glance at Moira, who was looking right at Hannibal, smiling broadly. " I have decided to let you trade in your usual chores, and classes for stable work,and tutoring, if you would wish, as long as you keep your school marks at a satisfactory level. And you will be given a tutor who I assure you will be strict in keeping you to that. Would you like this to become the arrangement?"

Moira was mouthing 'nod yes, nod yes." So he did.

"Well then you will start your new schedule today after breakfast, but I cannot stress enough that your time is to be spent on school work , and on your stable work. Are we clear?"

A final nod, and an even larger smile from Moira, if that was possible. Then the headmaster lead them both down to breakfast, and for the fist time Moira got to eat breakfast with him. Of course they were both seated at the headmaster's table so they could not 'talk' as they usualy did,but every once and a while Moira would mouth something to him and he would nod or indicate in some way for her to continue, or shake his head in confussion, it was simple and a bit bothersome but atleast they could communicate.

After breakfast Moira concluded she had smiled more in this one morning and the night before it, than she had in the last 4 years. And she liked it. Over the next 4 months Hannibal and Moira worked the stables and tutored eachother. She taught him things she knew, like how to sew, how to skin an animal, certain ways to cook meat so it turned out just right. And he helped her with her speech and writing, it was easier to learn languages with a good teacher. But something they both helped eachother with was, how to trust again. They became thick as theives, and perfected the art of communication without knew this somber boy, who never spoke a word to her would become her trusted companion.

But there came a day precisly 4 months after they started stable chores and tutoring, when many truths would be revealed.

Moira was minding her own buisness and she started humming a song that she remembered from so very long ago, and then she started to remember the words

"Ein Männlein steht im Walde ganz still und stumm..."

But she was cut off...by Hannibal.

" Es hat von lauter Purpur ein Mäntlein um..."

Moira was in shock, it's the first time she'd heard him say anything other than his sister's name. At this point she knew Mischa was...gone...but she didn't know the details. Well she would find out,soon enough.

"Hannibal?"

Hannibal's eyes were downcast and he snapped them shut, he stood stock still. Moira wondered what was wrong. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, and even though he was taller than her, he found a way to rest his head on her shoulder. Then a muffled whisper,

"Moira."

"Y-yes, Hannibal?"

"That was Mischa's favorite song and they sang it before-..."

"It's alright, I promise I won't sing it again, it's just-..."

They were both quiet, thinking about the song, thinking about how life was, how they were led to know that song, and what is meant to them now.

It was not necessarily a sinister thing at first, but as they remembered certain events,it became so. The melody that had at one time put Mischa to sleep and made her laugh, had become a part of her death, and a part of Hannibal's nightmares. The same silly german song about a little man in a purple coat and black cap, standing on one leg, had also entertained Moira at an age, and soothed her in her fear, but it had become a tune she hummed when thinking of her brother, because it was the men who sang it as they searched the house for her. The men who killed her brother.

Hot tears slid down her cheeks and she sank to the ground, Hannibal still holding on to her, and he looked up when he felt the tears hit his face,and suddenly he was the one comforting her, holding her. And then they were just there.

And then Moira spoke.

"I've said I would tell you how I got here, my 'story' as you call it. I think it is indeed time I told you."

They kept hold on eachother and Hannibal listened intently to her story, he wasn't surprised when she mentioned killing a man. When she was all alone and she had no one but the wolves, who were like her family, it actualy made sense. Near the end of it all she had streaks down her face, and red eyes.

"Now, about the song. I'm sorry I began to sing it, I just, I started to remember and I want to remember so badly the men who killed my brother. It sounds deranged, I know, but if i could just remember the rest of their names. They sang the song, after they...killed Hans. They looked for me until they heard the transmissions, and then they fled. I remember the faces and I might remember one name but I-I need to remeber all of it, Hannibal. Hans needs justice."

She said it with such conviction, it was as if she had promised the same thing to Hans as Hannibal had promised to Mischa. Hannibal felt how she said it, saw the look in her swollen red eyes, and he decided that one day he would tell her his story as well. But not today, not now, not here. Another day when she is not so overwhelmed, another day when they will have time. As it was it was nearing supper and bed times. They would have rather stayed together but it was not to be born, for now.

The headmaster noticed that during supper Moira was surprisingly quiet and she seemed different. Melancholic but at the same time, she seemed to soar within herself, as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, but now she feared it would soon come back heavier, or that it would now burden someone else. He didn't think too much of it, he thought 'Ah, she is young, her mind is full, let her be.' He had no idea, however, what exactly her mind was full of.

Hannibal felt as if he owed her something, though she would surely say it was the reverse, he felt he needed to give her something. Something that told her, as she had told him, that she was not alone, that she did have someone who would be there. It took him a few days to decide what this great gift, would be, surely it could not be material, what did he have,at all? Nothing. So he decided.

It was exactly a week after Moira had told Hannibal her story, the story she had told no one else in her short life, when he snuck into the stable after lights out, after the bullies started their dream-filled slumbers, to give her the best thing he could think of.

He found her, lying next to _Mond_ tossing and turning, shrieking words of a nature not to be deciphered. And he did for her, something similar to what she had done for him. He propped her up gently, and started to rub her back. He started humming some unknown tune in her ear, not the one that brought them tears and anger, but just one to soothe her. And soon he was indeed doing as she did, he hugged her close, and before she woke the dream just stopped and dissolved.

"Hannibal?"

"Yes, Moira?"

She still was shocked every time he spoke, after hearing silence for so long, the occasional words became so precious to her. And when he did speak, this strange feeling bubbled up inside her, almost like joy, it was so thankful.

"Thank you for everything."

"No, thank you, for waking me up, and for talking to me. But why didn't you tell me you had the nightmares too?"

"Because I didn't want to strain anything, I don't like asking too much of people, and since Hans died no...human has ever cared enough about my nightmares so I keep them to myself, and I try to ignore them."

"Well, as you told me before, I want you to know someone cares."

And Moira was so happy, so overcome with this feeling like she'd never known that, well, she practicly attacked Hannibal.

"Oh, Hannibal, you are wonderful!"

And before she knew what she was doing she looked up and kissed him. Yes it was just a peck on the lips, but once she did it she could not take it back. And all her blushing and bumbling and attempts to apologize were lost on Hannibal. And then he laughed, a loud laugh, for him. And suddenly she was confused.

"Wh-what are you laughing at? Oh goodness I feel embarassed."

"Nothing of importance, I promise."

He kept laughing, not evil, just amused.

Moira gave another one of those little huffs of hers and tried to turn away from Hannibal.

"If you're just going to laugh at me , I'm going back to sleep."

But she was unsuccessful, Hannibal had a good hold on her, and he wasn't letting go.

"Now, now I said I was laughing at nothing of importance, that does not include you."

Moira thought for a moment, she had a pinch of girlish glee 'He thinks I'm important, He thinks I'm important!' but she quickly composed herself and her reply. With a smile she said,

"Fine, fine, alright..." a giggle "...but I still need to get some sleep and I'd like to take advantage of you being here."

Now he was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've noticed whenever I fall asleep with you...I don't have nightmares."

"Neither do I..."

"Wow..."

"Well I think what we must do is obvious."

She gave him a confused look.

"Atleast every other day I must come and sleep here in the stables, with you, then neither of us will have nightmares, and we will actualy get a decent amount of sleep."

She was silent.

"But what happens if someone finds out? And they assume...things."

"Who cares, we know the truth and the headmaster trusts you, that is all that matters."

Moira pretended to have some great internal struggle, but really she knew immediately what her answer was.

"Alright, now shall we start tonight or tomorrow."

"Tonight, of course, I am already here and I am dead tired, as I'm sure you are."

"And _Mond_ can wake us up, he's better than any rooster, because he wakes always at around 5 to half past 5 in the morning, perfect time for our plan, no?"

"Perfect time, indeed."

Hannibal watched as Moira pulled out two pillows and straightened out a very thin but very large blanket, to lay on.

"Where was all this months ago when we first met?"

"In my room, now I sleep in the stable pretty much every night."

"And what will you do when winter comes?"

"Get a thicker blanket I suppose, I like being out here, with _Mond_ and the stars and...you."

Hannibal could see her blush and he still wondered how this girl had come to do all she had in not even 15 years of life. She still acted carefree and silly, like any girl, even though he knew the truth, it was still hard to believe sometimes.

"As do I, _Madchen_, as do I."

"Your name for me is 'girl'?"

"Yes, but is makes sense, because you are _Das Madchen; _The girl, and the only girl for many miles."

"Alright, but why in german?"

"Well you seem to like speaking your mother tounge, even though it is not your most fluent language, and you like to throw in German words every once in a while. It makes sense to me."

"Okay , but I am not giving you another name, I like the one you have."

He laughed again, as did she, as they settled down to sleep.

"By the way, _Madchen_, I almost forgot."

"What?"

"This."

Hannibal leaned forward and gave her the same peck on the lips, and her face lit up, bright red.

"Goodnight, _Madchen."_

_"Susse traume, _Hannibal."

They soon fell asleep, at first apart, but soon they were hugging again. And they were right, neither had a single nightmare that night.

So how was it? I promise I will start to show some more of the cannibalistic murderer we love, I am basing this off the movie's events with tweaks to add in Moira and make Lady Murasaki less prominent in Hannibal's life.

So please reveiw and thank you- RR


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:It's been way too long since I posted. I feel bad,please dont kill me,just read and be merry.-RR

After many more weeks of sleeping in the stables and tutoring and laughing, and some more actual speech here and there, the almost idyllic life that had become a reality, began to break apart.

First Moira caught sick in December. Her struggle was hard, in bed everyday, coughing and hacking, sneezing and panting. One minute she was too cold, the next she was too warm, one minute she was fine the next she would be vomiting profusely. In the end they had to call in a doctor, who gave her shots for a few major illnesses, and advised the headmaster, Who advised Hannibal, How to take care of her. Moira let no one but Hannibal near her in her illness, so really he is the one who gave her the shots, he is the one who held the wet rags to her forehead, and kept her covers tucked tight. And during this time, Hannibal became interested even more so in matters of a medical nature.

For about 2 weeks, from mid December almost to the new year Moira's illness continued to be as a plague. And for a little while it began to look as if she might not make it through, but Hannibal was determined that she would. He would not loose the last person that he had in this world. He still had to tell her his whole story, he had promised her he would. And then on December 30th after taking several turns for the worse, there was a moment of hope, in which everything did look up.

Hannibal was sitting desperate at the side of Moira's bed, a cold, water soaked rag pressed to her forehead. She hadn't woken for 2 days, and her fever had stayed strong for the duration of her illness. Hannibal whispered and begged, to who, he wasn't sure.

"Please Moira, you have to wake up, you have to. I still have to tell you how it all happened, we have to work in the stable and laugh at silly things like we're children again. If there is anyone who can help please, help her."

And in the small voice, weak, but still existent, Moira spoke for the first time in many days.

"Remember, Hannibal, there are the Angels, always ask the Angels."

She gave a weak smile as Hannibal's hand tightened around hers. And he brought the back of it up to his forehead. Relief washed over him. And soon she was convalescing, regaining her strength and vitality, and everything for another short while, was well.

Coincidentally the 20th and 21st were also drawing near and Hannibal and Moira had their first argument...about how to celebrate it. Moira insisted on making or getting something for Hannibal, she insisted giving him quite a few things actually, and Hannibal insisted on receiving nothing. But then he would turn around and insist on getting her something and she would refuse it and ignore him. They had spats about it quite often, to the point that Moira would lock herself in the stable and not allow Hannibal in.

Well after the headmaster took her stable key, and after another week of disagreements passed, the 20th and 21st arrived, on a Thursday and Friday as a matter of fact.

The 20th started like any other day, except Hannibal woke up to _Mond_ licking him in the face, instead of Moira shaking him or hugging him, or any of those other things.

'Where is she?'

He thought, but before he could think or say or do anything else, he noticed the blankets he was wrapped in. They were soft, warm and incredibly comfortable. They were not the thin blankets Moira had for him and her the night before. They were lavish and they...had a note attached to them.

"Dear H

I found these in one of the closets in the headmaster's room. I thought they would be a perfect gift until I realized, they were already yours. They belonged to your parents and were left in the closet from many years Surprisingly they aren't musty at all, and I figured it would be best to return them to you, the headmaster will think I am using them and won't care. Frankly it's none of his business anyway.

Regardless, I am still giving you a true gift whether you want one or not, so be prepared for a surprise.

From

-_Das Madchen "_

Hannibal was amazed that anything of his family's had remained in the house and not been looted. In that moment he also resigned himself to sharing the blankets with Moira, he did not want her catching sick again.

He got up quickly after reading the note and he found a place in the stables, and old box of sorts, away from the regularly used section. He cleared it of cobwebs and placed the blanket inside. He closed the lid and set off toward where he kept his spare change of clothes.

He had slept in and did not have time to get to role call or breakfast, so he changed quickly and started working, he figured if anyone asked, he was just anxious to get a jump on his chores.

Hannibal was pleasantly surprised when Moira came in, bearing breakfast. But he also noticed there was an increase in the size of her little satchel, and he knew she had kept her promise about a real gift. He tried to hide his slight happiness, no matter how much he denied wanting anything, it still felt nice to be remembered.

"Here, I figured having breakfast brought to you would be a nice change, after sleeping in."

As she said this, and handed him the tray, Hannibal noticed a little smile on her face, he also noticed that the meal wasn't the gruel-oatmeal that she had on her tray. It looked like something...the headmaster would eat. His brow knitted as he puzzled over how she had managed another feat like this, in this place.

"Moira, how did you...?"

"Don't worry about it, all you need to know is that it is my second surprise on your birthday and there is more to come."

"Morira this is more than enough already, what could possibly make it better?"

"You will know soon enough."

Hannibal just decided to drop it, he knew she wouldn't ruin a surprise. Moira was nervous however because of the last surprises on his birthday there was more than one really, but one might ruin one of the others. It was complicated. And so they passed through the day, learning, talking, writing, and finally dinner came, Hannibal sat at the headmaster's table as he had become wont to do. And after dinner, before going to bed Moira told him to stay up in his bed until midnight, then come to the stable. He found this strange,as he usually went right after 11 but he did as she instructed, or atleast he almost did. But then again if he had followed instruction to the letter this story would never go on as it will, and would probably be very boring.

So at about 11:45-thank you loud clock in the kitchen chiming every half hour Hannibal started of toward the stables and got there in maybe 5 minutes, thanks to quiet swift running. He was about to walk into the stables when he heard Mora talking-he guessed to _Mond_- on the other side.

"What should I do, _Mond_? Should I tell him? I just don't want him to hate me, he is the only friend I have, besides you, and the only person who I have actually trusted since Hans died."

'What is she talking about?' Hannibal thought.

"I mean how do you tell someone that you love them?"

'What?'

He backed up and accidentally hit something and Moira snapped her head over to him.

"Oh- hello Hannibal."

A nervous smile in place, she went over to him and hugged him- a usual and everyday greeting for them. But he felt his own cheeks flare and thought of what she had said just moments ago. Then she took his hand and pulled him to the stable where they usually would sleep and talk.

"Come on I have your other presents ready."

"Moira I told you not to get me anything."

"And I told you i would get you something-end of story."

"You're so stubborn."

"As are you."

They sat on a fluffy blanket, one taken from the headmaster most likely. And Moira called _Mond_ over. And he walked over with the handle of her satchel clutched in his teeth and put it down at Moira's feet. Hannibal wrung his hands unconsciously as she searched through it's contents. And she finally pulled out a box, trumphantly and handed it to him.

It was black and plain,nothing so special. Until Hannibal opened it.

It was filled with letters and a few photographs,evena bit of jewelry. It was all his mother's and father' looked at the pictures of family he'd never met,their names written on the back in delicate handwritting. His eyes teared up and he choked up,and he felt Moira hug him from the side and he leaned into her shoulder.

"Where?"

"I found them in the drawer in the fire place of the headmaster's room. I knew they had to be yours...you're in some of them. And...there is one more thing."

Hannibal wiped his eyes and looked up at her.

"There is one last letter I found in the desk...it's more recent then all the others,maybe two years ago. It's from a lady...in France. It seems she was married to you uncle. She wrote to inquire as to your residence,if you were still here."

His eyes closed shut as he processed what Moira said.

"She's your aunt, Hannibal. Your family, and she's still alive, her address is on the envelope. You could go to her, get out of this place. You could live the kind of life you should have. Go to real school, become whatever you want. You could go to France, a safehaven. You could be happy..."

Moira stopped talking as Hannibal started to shake his head back and forth in negative.

"No,no,no. Why do you say 'I' could go."

"Because you could,read the letter. She would welcome you with open arms. You could sleep in a warm bed in a real house,make new memories. Be with family."

"No..that 'I' part is what bothers me. I'm not going anywhere without you.

"Wh-what?"

"You are it for me,Moira. I would still have nightmares without you, and I would have none on this without you. I'm not leaving you here to be thrown to the wolves."

A whine issued from _Mond _at this point.

"Oh...no offense, _Mond_, I meant it as an expression. But seriously. Moira, if I go,you are going with me. You are as close to me as any family could ever be, I won't lose you now."

Moira looked to the blanket they were sitting on,her eyes downcast and slmost closed, trying to blink back tears.

"I'm family? Like a sister...?"

She was touched and crushed at the same time. She was touched that he trusted her so much. But she loved him so much, if he didn't feel the same...

"No,not like a sister...something much more."

Hannibal hugged her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck. And they just sat there. Breathing. Living, so close to being truly alive they could taste it. When the air started to get heavy with their thoughts Hanniball pulled back and looked down on her.

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as you want, I'll go where you go."

They smiled at each other.

"Should we start planning now? Because I don't think either of us is getting sleep tonight."

" i think first I'm going to make us coffee. Do you want anything with yours a bit of milk...or sugar if I can find it."

"I've never had coffee, so I don't know. Besides how can you make it at this hour without the head master knowing."

"I'll tell him I got up early because I wanted some bread and I made him some coffee to be nice. He'll never know, now come on!"

Do you like the direction it's going in? Read and Review Please.*puppy dog eyes*-RR


End file.
